


the emptiness is heavier than you think

by aelins



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cassian is sober, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Nesta has a mild case of the DT's, sighs @ them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Nesta breaks into a cute bartender's bar (kind of, there was a key under the mat) to drink herself stoned. He interrupts and begs her to get sober.Instead, he takes her home.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	the emptiness is heavier than you think

Nesta sips the drink in her hand. It’s her third? Fourth? Fifth? Probably more than that. She’s been alone at the bar for all of an hour and a half, she’s never been good at pacing herself. She hates drinking around people, too much to be happy about, besides, this bar is sort of… closed.

She hadn’t broken in—but the bartender and owner said she had an open invitation. She doubted that was really true. She’d come down with the shakes though and hadn’t wanted to drink the rent money. She lived alone, she couldn’t stand her sisters.

The door creaks open, and Cassian’s hulking frame stands in the doorway, his brow is quirked, and he’s gazing at the quarter bottle of vodka that’s been drunk straight from the bottle. “Got the shakes again?”

She takes a pull from the bottle. “Yup.”

“Honey—you’ve got to stop.”

Nesta makes a noise of disgust, “What would _you_ know about it?”

He digs in his pocket. And flips a ten-year chip at her, she inhales sharply.

She catches it.

Her heart does dumb things in her chest.

“Sober twelve years, since I was twenty.”

She gestures toward the bottles on the wall, “How?”

He shrugs, “All things are possible with enough determination and spite. I hate alcohol. I hate alcohol culture and what it’s doing to you,” he swallows hard, “this isn’t my place, strictly speaking.”

Nesta’s brows recede into her hairline.

“My brother, Rhysand, said that you could use a sponsor.”

Nesta made a rude gesture with her middle finger, “I don’t need shit.”

Cassian growls, “I think you need someone to put you in your place, you need a real man and not what you’ve been chasing around clubs and bars.”

Nesta rolls her eyes, but her eyes go to his tattoos peeking out from the scruffy hoodie he’s wearing and can’t help but feel heat warm her belly.

“Sponsors don’t fuck their sponsees.”

“Then let me show you what the city is like without that stupid shit in your veins. Let me show you the Ritz, the top of the Empire State Building.”

Nesta had been so tired, so broken for so long she couldn’t help but look at Cassian like he might save her soul just yet.

“I guess, you could try.”

“Ok, but you’re coming home with me to sleep it off.”

“It’s four o’clock in the afternoon.”

“I have some ideas about what we could do,” Cassian said with a crooked grin.

Nesta’s blush was all the answer Cassian needed.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe


End file.
